


浴室

by creamcreme



Category: NPOT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NPOT, U-17, 一軍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcreme/pseuds/creamcreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>远野和伊蔵在浴室。</p>
            </blockquote>





	浴室

**Author's Note:**

> 唉……我把远野和伊蔵的tag加到AO3上来了……（

晚上的训练结束后，伊蔵买了零食和汽水，去敲远野房间的门。远野在洗澡，房门没关。伊蔵反手把门带上，听到浴室里水声停了停，远野拧开门露出小半张脸来。  
“进来一起洗？”  
“我洗过了。”  
“进来。”  
远野笑了笑，把门又关上了。伊蔵顿时有点喘不过气，赶快脱了衣服，还很蠢地在镜子里照了照自己，拧开浴室门侧身进去。  
浴室里热腾腾的，远野在冲掉头发上的泡沫。见伊蔵进来，嗤笑着用莲蓬头对准他冲了一阵。伊蔵盯着远野，伸手抹开胸膛上的水珠。远野把莲蓬头插进支架里，在洗手台上拿了个头花把头发挽起来，同时撇着嘴说：  
“不许诱惑我。”  
“你真好看，”伊蔵一只手搂上远野的腰，埋头吻他细嫩的脖颈。连片的瘀伤转成浅色，他好像把远野弄痛了，远野皱着眉头，指甲抓在他背上。  
“别动那里了。”  
“对不起。”伊蔵想要弯腰，浴室地面太滑，他差点害远野也摔倒了。远野啧了声，伊蔵喘着气把他按在湿淋淋的墙上，两手握着远野的腰，吻远野心跳的地方。  
“远野，”他抬起头看着远野，“你的乳头是粉色的……”  
“是吗？没注意过。”远野摸伊蔵的头，把他狠狠按下去，“我倒很喜欢粉色。”  
“挺漂亮的。”  
伊蔵试着伸出舌头，舔了一下那淡粉色小巧的地方。  
“怎么样？”  
“舌头是湿的。”远野翻了个白眼，“介意快点开始含我的鸡巴吗？”  
他跪下来，把远野未完全充血的性器裹进嘴里，然后才开始移动舌头。远野赤裸、湿漉漉的脚插进他两腿间，伊蔵张开两腿配合远野的动作。远野的脚趾灵活到毫无必要的程度，他被踩得舒服极了，头脑发昏，要不是嘴里塞着一根，几乎想呻吟出来。  
远野轻拍他的脸颊。  
“好了，袴田，趴到那边去。”  
“快点，”伊蔵在趴到洗手台上时转过脸来要求道。远野打了一下他的屁股。  
“不许诱惑我。”  
他手指上沾了搓出泡沫的浴液，一手扶着白发男人翘起的屁股，往伊蔵直肠内送进两根手指。伊蔵不安分地要扭动起来，又被远野抽了屁股。远野活动他的手指，漫不经心地问了句：  
“每天都自己玩吗？”  
“哪有，”伊蔵咬着牙说。  
“骗人。”  
远野又打他一下。伊蔵腾出一只手来捂住面孔，大口喘息，想压抑喉咙里甜腻的叫喊。屁股上灼热的疼痛让他更兴奋，前端硬得溢出汁水，直肠也剧烈收缩着，吸吮远野的指头。远野发出笑声：  
“笨蛋喜欢打屁股啊。你喜欢疼一点的，对吗？可惜我太温柔了。”  
他撤出手指，换性器塞进伊蔵体内，两手揉捏伊蔵结实饱满的屁股。远野逐渐嵌进来的感觉太好，伊蔵担心浴室隔音，咬住拳头免得大叫。远野整根埋进他直肠深处，舒服得忍不住喘息，低低笑出声来。他欠身抹开镜子上的水珠，这动作使性器更深地压进伊蔵身体里。伊蔵激烈地扭动着：  
“呜……”  
“喂，”远野顶了他一下，“抬头。”  
一薄层雾又蒙上镜面，伊蔵看不清他自己的痴态，这令远野不太开心。他双手撑在洗手台边缘，款动腰肢结结实实地干着伊蔵。直肠又酸又胀，远野的动作激发出叫他腿软的激烈触动；伊蔵眨着眼睛快要流出泪水，为了取悦远野而主动擦拭面前的一小块镜子。  
“哈、顶到了……真棒……太爽了……”  
“因为在浴室吗？今天特别好色呢，袴田。”  
远野感到满意，伸出手去摸伊蔵前面。已经硬到不行的阴茎被柔软的手掌握住，前后夹击的感觉几乎让伊蔵受不了了。远野温柔地抚摸他前面，太温柔了，伊蔵颤抖着腰大口喘气，射在远野手里。  
“啊啊……啊啊啊……”  
远野倒抽一口气。“你要把我夹断了，笨蛋。你夹得这么紧，不是没得爽了吗？”  
广岛人站立不住，瘫软在湿滑的洗手台上。不知道为什么，今天比往常还要有感觉，该说是久违的情事，还是不常规地点引发的刺激……高潮余韵中难以控制的身体随远野剧烈动作的带动产生不敢置信的感受，身后传来地狱一般的快感简直无法结束。  
“呼……等等，那边……太刺激了……不行……”  
“你怎么可能会不行，你看，你的前面刚刚射过，又淫乱地翘起来了。其实很舒服吧？”  
远野把他翻过来，一条腿压向身体，使性器从下方楔入。无处立足、几乎整身体重都挂在远野身上的姿势让远野的分身向身体更深处钻动，伊蔵忍受不了而紧紧抱住远野的脖颈，胡乱亲吻着那张在情欲熏蒸下更显得艳丽的面孔。  
“停下来，远野……这样……嗯……太深了……”  
“没关系吧？”远野喘着气，在伊蔵深处小幅度狠狠地抽动着。“你这家伙……难道最里面还比较敏感吗？”  
“……没有这回事……哈……啊……”  
从刚刚的情潮中勉强平复下来，又换回后入姿势，伊蔵开始扭动着迎合远野。远野挤了浴液在掌心里，伸手绕到伊蔵身前在他胸口搓出泡沫。乳头被滑腻的灵活指尖捉住揉捏，迅速充血挺立起来，硬得太快遭到远野的嘲笑。  
“乳头这么快就硬了，不是像女人一样吗？”  
“远野，你别……呼……这么……摸我……”  
“要自己摸摸看吗？被戏弄这里时，你的后面把我咬得紧紧的，真是可爱啊。光是看到你被摸着乳头扭动屁股的样子，我简直就想射了。”  
伊蔵颤抖的手指摸到胸口，抓住远野的手十指纠缠。远野愣了愣，白发男人满面潮红地扭过脸来：  
“射在……我的里面，远野！”  
黑发美人微微眯起眼睛，“这么想被我灌满吗？”  
“求你……啊啊……全都……射给我……”  
“笨蛋。”  
伊蔵的手掌被远野按在湿滑的洗手台上，因为更加剧烈的抽插将他整具身体都带得前倾。远野的声音在他耳边响起：  
“……你知道的吧？对我说这种话，会被干到很惨哦。”

结束了情事后两人匆匆冲了个澡。远野把自己的洗发水给伊蔵用，伊蔵很高兴，他闻起来又和远野一样了。远野打开床头灯，一边晾头发，一边读一本插图很吓人的翻译小说，不时发出愉快的轻笑声。单人床不够宽，伊蔵枕着远野的大腿躺下，两腿垂在地上。  
“你上来。”远野瞄了他一眼。“腰不疼吗？”  
“没事。”  
“没事？我倒很疼。”远野的眼睛盯在书上，灯光里好看的红唇翕动着。“以后干脆都你自己动算了。”  
“那不行。”  
远野嗤地笑起来，“不行吗？”  
伊蔵爬到远野身边躺好。两个六英尺以上的男人睡在上面，单人床显得更窄。远野的睫毛安静地垂着，似乎不介意自己的卧床太拥挤。伊蔵倒很不好意思，他睡相不太好，恐怕会把远野挤到只有一个墙角可以睡。他坐起来，穿上裤子，从床底下拎出自己的鞋。  
“我回去了，远野。”  
“你要回去吗？”  
“我在你床上，你也睡不好。”  
“可是，你如果留下来，”远野微笑着，从书本上抬头看他。“明天早上去训练前，我还可以特别照顾一下你的自然需求……”  
伊蔵觉得脸上发热。  
“是你的自然需求吧？”  
“有问题吗？”  
远野又低头看书，他翻过一页，这一页有作画很精细的断头铡刀，和一些穿着羊腿袖掩面哭泣的王公贵族。远野特别折角做了个记号。片刻后他听到伊蔵在他身边重重坐下的声音，随即广岛人毛扎扎、暖呼呼的脑袋靠在了他的肩膀上。  
“你在看什么？”伊蔵问。

FIN.


End file.
